1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an FPC connector, and more particularly, to an FPC connector having moveable slider facilitating electrical interconnection between flexible printed circuit and FPC connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,451 issued to Wei etc. on May 20, 2008, discloses a conventional electrical connector mounted on a Printed Circuit Board for engaging with a flexible printed circuit board (FPC). The conventional electrical connector includes a longitudinal insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the housing across the connector, and a slider moving between an opened position and a closed position relative to the housing. The insulative housing has a mating space for receiving the FPC and a plurality of grooves in communicating with the mating space. Each of the terminals includes a contacting arm electrically connecting with the FPC and a retaining arm corresponding to the contacting arm, both of which extend towards the mating space. The slider defines an urging portion at middle thereof for urging the FPC against the contacting arm and a pair of latches attachable to the insulative housing at both ends thereof.
When the slider is at opened position, the urging portion retrieves from the mating space and will not provide a biasing force against the FPC inserted into the mating space. When the slider moves to the closed position, said urging portion goes into the mating space and to drive the FPC to displace upwards against the terminal. However, as the slider moves to the closed position from the opened position, an edge of the urging portion adjacent to the mating space may engage with the insulative housing and the terminal. So the slider could not be inserted into the mating space smoothly to achieve its intended purpose.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.